


【8wo】醉酒

by Kaiyou_kun



Category: 8wo
Genre: M/M, 酒后乱性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou_kun/pseuds/Kaiyou_kun
Summary: 麻烦大了。他一手撑着浑浑噩噩的脑袋，一手扶着站立不稳的wowaka，心中警铃大作。不对，一开始的时候不是这样的。
Relationships: 8wo - Relationship, Wowaka | Genjitsutouhi-P/Yonezu Kenshi | Hachi
Kudos: 7





	【8wo】醉酒

玄关处响起门锁转动的咔擦声，接着是凌乱的脚步，屋外远远的喧嚷声随着门开关的一瞬间迅速地溜进不算宽敞的居室，又迅速地消散在了空气中。

米津进门的时候头脑还算清醒，在忙着蹬掉自己蹭上不少灰土的鞋子时还顺着习惯反手关上了房门。但是一起进来的wowaka情况似乎就没那么乐观了——正是华灯初上的时刻，在还没来得及开灯的房间里，好友的脸庞此刻在阴影笼罩下的脸颊隐约浮现出不自然的红色。

以及，对方亲密无间地扑在米津锁骨上的，带着浓烈酒气的吐息。

——麻烦大了。他一手撑着浑浑噩噩的脑袋，一手扶着站立不稳的wowaka，心中警铃大作。不对，一开始的时候不是这样的。

一开始的时候不过说是作为老友阔别许久重新相聚的庆祝，两人一起去米津家附近的居酒屋喝酒畅谈而已，也完全没有想过宿醉或留宿的情况。或者更麻烦的境地，两者兼有。

“因为……因为好久没见到ハチくん了，一高兴就忘了自己的酒量嘛。”wowaka鼻梁上顶着歪斜的眼镜，一边露出迷蒙的笑容一边尽力伸长胳膊去勾米津的脖子，“哎呀，大概也是太久没有像这样喝酒了，尤其还是和ハチくん一起的时候。”

“好了，我知道了……”米津随口回应着，把还在不停絮絮叨叨的wowaka拖到离门最近的一张沙发上，不放心还摁了摁对方的肩膀让他不要乱动，顺手摘下wowaka脸上的眼镜放到一边免得他戳伤自己。他至少没像这个蜷缩在软沙发里缩着脖子发呆的醉鬼一样神志不清，但是刚刚和那人一起喝下肚的酒精此刻也开始发挥自己的作用了。他头痛不已地想着如何哄骗wowaka先去洗个澡再睡过去，要不然自己的好友第二天就只能带着一头凌乱的短发从宿醉的头痛和沾染了各种酒精味道的隔夜衣物中醒过来了。不过在那之前最好还是先给他一杯凉水让他清醒清醒为好。

水……水杯放在哪里了……？

米津有点烦躁地挠挠头，打算摸去厨房再找一趟。正要离开时，身后的沙发上响起一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，然后是衣角被人从身后扯住的束缚感。他脚步下意识地一滞，转头，看见wowaka低着脑袋，手里紧紧攥着自己衣服的下摆。

“ハチくん……别走……”

“什……”

话音未落，对方就顺势抓住他的手腕向下拉动。醉鬼的力气大得惊人，米津差点就被拖倒，只好趔趄地顺着对方发力的方向俯下身去。wowaka有点急促的低喘痒痒地贴近他的耳后，让米津无端地有些发愣。于是直到自己的指尖感受到紧绷的布料的触感时，他才意识到究竟发生了什么。

wowaka有反应了。

米津触电般地缩回手，脑子里一团糟，第一个想法就是把出现这种异常现象的过错都推到酒精身上。wowaka还坐在沙发上仰视着他，眼神里带点委屈和难耐。他只好别过脸去，手指向浴室的方向，结结巴巴地说道：“那个，浴室的话，在那边，可以……”

“不要。”这一次倒是干脆地回绝了。

“……？”

“不想自己解决。”wowaka睁大略带迷蒙的双眼，用醉酒后特有的呓语喃喃道，“帮帮我。”

脸庞逐渐贴近，听觉里仿佛只剩下快如擂鼓的心跳声自胸腔一声声沉重的传到耳膜。米津觉得自己脸上像发烧一样烫，而还坐在沙发上拽着自己手腕的人显然也好不了哪儿去。第一次在这样贴近的距离下观察wowaka少了镜片遮挡的眼睛，他能清晰地看到其中自己的倒影。耳边响起对方轻柔而略显沙哑的熟悉声音，沾染着醉酒后说不出来的勾人意味。

“ハチくん？”

下一秒wowaka就被米津按进了那张狭窄的单人沙发里。后者借着身高优势把他揽进自己的怀里，他的胸膛紧贴着矮个子好友不算宽阔的后背，交缠在一起的浑浑噩噩的想法里第一个冒出来的是对方会不会由此察觉到自己过快的心跳——wowaka甚至没有一点挣扎，任由身后的人把瘦削的下巴搁在自己的肩头上，单手撩起自己身上皱巴巴的T恤衫。

肌肤相触的地方传来有些异常的温度。

米津解开他的腰带，骨节分明的手指拉下wowaka濡湿的内裤，握住他半勃的性器的同时就听到了对方小小的惊喘声。他的指尖顺着敏感的柱身滑动，wowaka略显急促的呼吸声在他耳边仿佛放大了无数倍一般清晰又诱人。米津贴紧他颈后那一片发烫的皮肤，修长的手指似是不经意一般地掠过敏感的铃口和褶皱，拿惯了乐器而在指根生出一层薄茧的掌心贴着挺立的柱身加重力度不断磨蹭。趁人之危，完完全全的趁人之危。米津心想。自己以酒精作借口却在wowaka意识不清醒的时候对对方做出这种事情，还要故意逃避他的脸庞和眼睛，真的太狡猾了。他自暴自弃一般地闭上眼睛，慢慢地加快手上的动作，wowaka在他手下颤着声音呜咽着，模糊地叫着他的名字。

“ハチくん……等、太快了……哈啊……”

“wowakaさん……”

对方渐渐变得急促的呻吟细碎地从唇间漏出，无疑是wowaka即将高潮的征兆。

“哈嗯……呜——”

滚烫的白浊洒在米津手上，有那么一瞬间他还恍惚了一下。wowaka像是要躺倒在他的怀里一样软下去，胸口还在小幅度起伏着。大概是发泄过后清醒了几分，wowaka在他怀里挣扎了几下。他连忙松开对方，wowaka就 顺势侧过身来懒懒地抬眼看着他，像个餮足的黑猫在他臂弯里伸懒腰一般，伸手勾住米津的脖子，自己的眼睛对上他刘海下那双略显惊慌的双眼。

“继续吗？”他问。

“诶，什么……”

米津显然不敢往深里想“继续”究竟是什么意思，光是这种程度就已经有相当程度的负罪感在折磨他了。但见他久久没有应答，wowaka竟直接把手伸向了米津的腰带——米津赶紧按住他的手，一抬眼就对上对方略带困惑的眼神。

“ハチくん不是有反应了吗？”

话虽如此，但你的暗恋对象坐在你的大腿上一边喘息着喊你的名字一边射在你的手心里，任谁都会有反应吧？米津觉得这话不能说出口，只好在wowaka直勾勾的视线煎熬下摇摇头。wowaka迟疑了一下，像是在思考什么，然后一下子展开一点自作聪明的狡黠笑容，凑近他的耳边小声道：

“我知道了，ハチくん你喜欢我。”

“……啊。”

自认为隐藏的十分巧妙的感情一下子被对方轻松戳破，米津忽然有种说不出来的挫败感。wowaka见了他的反应后模糊地笑了两声，伸手攀上他的脸颊，用自己的额头隔着两人乱蓬蓬的发帘抵住米津的，话语里带着点笑意轻轻地说：

“我猜对了是不是？”语毕还像是不过瘾一般又重复了一遍，“ハチくん你喜欢我。”

“wowakaさん……”

“我好高兴。”wowaka的声音压得很低，温热的呼吸痒痒地扑在他的鼻尖上，透露着一点小小的窃喜和雀跃，简直像情人之间诉说亲密的情话，“我也喜欢ハチくん哦。”

两人的双眼眨也不眨地对视着，呼吸交错，带着暧昧缱绻的酒精气味。

“所以，现在可以了吗？”wowaka歪着脑袋看他，刚刚高潮时几缕被汗水打湿的额发还沾在发红的脸颊上。

米津没有答话，他伸手揽住wowaka的腰翻身把人压在沙发上算作默认，布料摩擦发出的引人遐想的窸窣声填补上两人对话间的空白。还沾着wowaka的白浊的手指绕到对方的穴口处，借着液体的润滑试探地挤进一个指节。初经人事的甬道惊人地紧致，米津动一下指尖都觉得困难。

“wowakaさん，放松。”

刚才说了大话要继续的人现在反而在他的触碰下紧张得浑身僵硬，像个树袋熊似的死死地搂着米津的脖子，滚烫发红的脸颊贴近他的皮肤。米津叹了口气，只好低头去吻他。  
虽说两人的年龄都踩着二十代的尾巴，但在性经验方面却都少得可怜。这个吻暧昧炽热又显得杂乱无章，凌乱的呼吸重叠在一起，节拍加快的心跳在胸腔里砰砰作响。他们拥紧对方，舌尖交错相触，试着在这个黏糊糊的吻里更深地感受对方，未散的酒精味道在唇齿间徘徊不去。米津的舌尖舔舐他敏感的黏膜时wowaka就在他身下像只小动物似的呜咽起来，闭合的眼帘带动睫毛微颤，即使被吻得浑身发软也毫不迟疑地用手臂圈紧米津瘦削的脖颈。

“呜……哈嗯……ハチ、くん……”

模糊之间wowaka感受到了对方趁虚而入的手指——米津修长的手指相当有耐心地缓缓深入他，指尖揉压着狭窄火热的甬道深处，碾过他敏感的褶皱。结束这个吻时两人都已经快要喘不上气来，昏暗的房间里他们对视，眼中都氤氲着自己也读不出的情感。

回过神来的时候身下已经在米津的手指开拓下变得一塌糊涂了。刚才因为一时快意而射出去的东西又为了接下来的更进一步而悉数回到了自己的身体里，就算是大脑早已被酒精麻痹，wowaka也感受到了快要爆炸的羞耻感。身体渐渐被打开，他还来不及说什么，wowaka就感觉到米津勾起指尖时顶到内壁深处一个隐秘的突起，难以言喻的陌生刺激瞬间像电流一般顺着脊背击中他的大脑，wowaka一下子把对方抱的更紧了，喉咙深处夹着气音的喘息中拔出一声难耐的呻吟。

“哈啊……等、等等……那里……”

“这里？”米津加重力道用指尖碾过内壁深处敏感的皱褶，对准敏感带反复的按压让wowaka抑制不住的呜咽喘息起来，那双染上情欲的眼睛里流露出的一点恼羞成怒的意味顿时让米津有种恶作剧成功一样的快感，“wowakaさん的敏感带……好浅。”

“那是因为ハチくん你……你进的太深了。”wowaka小声道，心虚地悄悄移开视线时又瞥见对方唇角勾起的笑意，热度一下子从脸颊烧到耳根，像只鸵鸟一样把自己一头打着卷的细软短发埋进米津颈窝里胡乱蹭了蹭。过了片刻，米津感觉wowaka的膝盖轻轻碰了碰他的腰侧，对方伏在他的耳边用微不可闻的声音模糊地说：

“……ハチくん，现在进来的话，可以了。”

“wowakaさん觉得可以了？”米津低沉而充满磁性的声音在他耳边响起，对方为了给他做细致的扩张而压抑了许久的情欲从温热的吐息中流露出来，这样的声音连带着略显急促的呼吸声无比清晰地灌进他的耳朵里，wowaka模糊地觉得自己大概只是听着米津的声音就会不可救药地起反应，只好胡乱嗯了一声以示回应。

于是米津抽出手指，微微拉开一点两人之间的距离，伸手抬高他的大腿。最后一刻wowaka听见他声音里带着点笑意说，那我开动了。

wowaka闭上眼睛。他差点叫出声来，真正的性器撑开甬道时的感受当然是手指模拟不出来的，即使做足了心理准备他也险些疼出眼泪来。狭窄火热的甬道一点点被撑开，已经被手指开拓得不成样子的湿润内壁兴奋地收紧，连带最深处最隐秘的地方也像是被人彻彻底底地窥探到了一样。他全都进去了——意识到这一点时wowaka带着点哭腔叫停米津：“ハチくん……等……啊！痛……”

对方的动作停滞了一下，马上缓和下来。米津开口了，语气里带着点歉意：“抱歉，wowakaさん……是我太心急了。”

wowaka想说没关系，但是没来得及说出口。最初身下被撑开时的疼痛很快就过去了，令人羞耻而期冀的快感如期而至。米津再次挺入时带着温柔的力道，缓慢而沉重地碾过甬道最深处的软肉，扩张时米津的手指勾起的那种奇异的电流又回到了他身上，让他一开口就只能从喉咙深处挤出细碎的呜咽。对方的手指似是无意一般抚过他的腿根和腰侧，指尖滑过皮肤带起火烧一样烫人的温度，酥麻的快意很快就随着对方每一次律动而精准地撞上他的大脑，进而又扩散到全身，连带指尖都沉醉于其中，无时不刻提醒着wowaka他正在被人完完全全地填满，而他自己也正如同瘾君子一般从中攫取着快感。

“wowakaさん，舒服吗？”

他被快意占据的大脑已经完全无法思考对方的提问，只能模糊地挤出几个暧昧的音节表示回应。米津压着声音低低地笑了，然后他俯身去吻wowaka的颌骨，接着向下，细碎的亲吻落在对方线条分明的脖颈上。

“很久之前就这么觉得……果然wowakaさん这里看上去很色情。”

wowaka仰头迎合着他亲吻和撞击的动作，悄悄咬紧下唇。在这种时候说这样的话真是太狡猾了。他收紧了拥抱对方的手臂，闷闷地说：“……明明ハチくん也是一样的。”

“那wowakaさん对我的喜欢，和我喜欢wowakaさん也是一样的吗？”

“唔……”

这种时候再说什么也都没用了。米津不等他回答就骤然加快了动作，双手扣住对方的腰侧，性器精准而有力地撞上穴肉深处的敏感带，wowaka在情欲的浪潮中崩溃地呜咽出声，内壁却更加热情地收缩，急切地想要挽留带给自己快意的人。挺立在身前的阴茎前部渗出饱满的液体，终于在后穴内反复的刺激之下再一次颤抖着达到了高潮，粘稠炽热的精液尽数射出，两人身下交合之处一片狼藉。与此同时米津也发泄在了对方体内，wowaka仍像一开始一样毫无反抗地迎接着他，只是不由自主地从喉咙深处挤出带着气音的呻吟。

有十几秒钟他们谁都没有说话，只是紧紧地拥抱着对方，在各自急促的喘息中享受着高潮过后的余韵。那之后是wowaka最先开口了，他抵着米津的额头，眯着眼睛看他，小声说：

“ハチくん，你知道我们互通了心意之后又做了这种事情，这时候应该说什么吗？”

米津眼中闪烁着犹豫，但最终还是褪去了那份迟疑，眼底涌上裹挟着笑意的极尽温柔的爱意。

“愛してる。”

wowaka一下子笑了，他咯咯笑着勾住米津的脖子，说道：“虽然这个也很好啦，但其实正确答案是……”

“是什么？”

wowaka止住笑声，凑上前去把两人之间的距离压缩到无限小，温热的鼻息交错，嘴唇似乎再向前一点就可以重合在一起。

“もう一回。”

后记：

宿醉。

被酒精刺激到失去理智的大脑在颅腔中捂了一个晚上，在那之后的结果就是后脑勺里面好像在被几千根小针扎一样的酸痛。

wowaka睁开眼睛的时候只看到眼前模糊一片，头痛欲裂——好不容易摸到枕头下被压的有点变形的眼镜，他才找到点清醒的感觉。

等等，枕头？！

更糟糕的是他现在感觉自己身上除了盖着一层宽大的被子之外根本未着寸缕，随着身体各项感觉器官纷纷上岗开始工作，他渐渐发现疼的要死要活的地方不光是脑袋里，还有更糟糕的地方。不，别往下想了。他脸有点烧，努力试图阻止自己的大脑回忆昨晚发生的事情，但他的大脑根本不听指挥，昨晚在烂醉状态下干过的事情像放PPT一样断断续续地浮现出来，wowaka背后发凉，只好强忍着某处的不适缓缓转过身去。总不会出现比宿醉醒来之后一丝不挂地躺在陌生的床上更惊悚的事吧，他不知为何竟然心里有点满怀期冀地想。

“……噫？！”

比宿醉醒来之后一丝不挂地躺在陌生的床上更惊悚的事，就是发现有个人其实一直在背后瞪着死鱼眼盯着你。

盯着你。

与自己面对面的米津的脸也是一副虚脱的表情，缩着脖子把同一床被子拉到自己下巴上裹着，再加上露出的颈窝处隐约浮现的两道抓痕，看起来委屈得不得了。

“wowaka桑……”

完了，脑海里的PPT连起来竟然变成AV了。

wowaka觉得自己的脸不光烧起来，而且还要冒蒸汽了。他差点要把自己的整张脸埋进被子里，但一想到这床被子昨晚经历了什么他就感觉不太好，只好在米津一言不发的puppyeyes攻击下硬着头皮开口说点什么。

“那个，ハチ君啊……”

完了，一开口声音还有点哑，怕不是嗓子用多了，说话简直和在live上唱高音一样。对面的高个子整个蜷在半边被子里可怜兮兮地看着他等他说话，有那么一瞬间wowaka甚至搞不清昨晚到底是谁上了谁。他脑海里的AV越放越连续，就是画质还是很低，模糊的印象里只剩下对方微卷的发梢下线条流畅的脖颈接上的是瘦削而深陷的锁骨，再向下是……

管它再向下是什么啊？！

wowaka终于不管手里的被子昨晚经历了什么了，他直接把自己顶着一头乱糟糟的黑色卷发的脑袋摁进了里面，嗯嗯啊啊了半天最后挤出了句：

“ハチ君你，你太瘦了，多吃点啊。”

“……哦。”

宿醉之后误睡了暗恋对象结果早上对方第一句话是叫你多吃点我该怎么回答，在线等，挺急的。

米津也没管对方想小兔子一样躲躲闪闪的眼神，伸手把人揽进怀里抱结实了，无视wowaka在迷糊中夹点惊讶的鼻音，小声道：

“那我就把wowaka桑吃掉吧。”

“诶诶？ハチ君等……唔……”

很好，wowaka，你终于有一天把自己搭进去了。

……那为什么还有一点高兴呢？

为什么啊。

……怕是没救了吧。

他自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，仰头把米津搂的更紧了点。

Fin.

正文：2018.7.2 后记：2018.2.9


End file.
